Tal para Cual
by DAWN EVERY LIGHT
Summary: Peter estaba harto del novio de su hermana. Susan estaba harta de que su hermano se metiera en su vida. Y ambos sólo quería una cosa: al otro. PEVENCEST. Cap 5 ¡Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Tal para Cual.**

**Chapter 1**

Peter observaba a su hermana Susan desde la ventana de su habitación. La chica practicaba tiro con arco mientras enseñaba a la pequeña Reina Lucy a utilizar el suyo, el cual se lo había regalado Peter por su cumpleaños. Esa mañana estaba bellísima. Su vestido azul brillaba bajo la luz del Sol y su largo cabello era movido por la brisa fresca de la tarde.

Susan se giró y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Su vista se posó en la ventana donde su hermano la miraba y lo saludó. Él salió de su mundo y la correspondió. Segundos después, llamaron a la puerta y tuvo que dejar la ventana. Su otro hermano, el Rey Edmund, se encontraba con una gran sonrisa y una carta entre sus manos. Se la entregó y comenzó a abrirla.

-Es de uno de los hijos del Rey de Archeland. Quiere pedir la mano de la Reina Susan y solicita tu permiso para venir a Narnia y hacernos una visita. -Peter leyó la carta con detenimiento y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. -¿Ocurre algo?

-Creo que Susan aún es demasiado joven para casarse. No creo que le agrade que le concertemos una cita con un príncipe al que no ha visto en su vida. -El Sumo Monarca arrugó la carta en su puño y la tiró a un lado.

-Peter, yo pienso que deberías, al menos, darle la opción de poder elegir. -Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente. Ya se estaba cansando de la insistencia de Edmund.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué discutís? -Susan apareció preocupada en el umbral de la puerta. Edmund se acercó a ella y cogió sus manos con delicadeza.

-Un príncipe de Archeland nos ha enviado una carta para que aceptemos su petición de pasar en Narnia unos días. Quiere pedir tu mano. -Le explicó. Se acercó hacia el papel arrugado del otro extremo del cuarto y se lo mostró.

-Yo le decía que aún es muy pronto para que formalices un compromiso. -Peter se defendió rezando para que su hermana lo comprendiera. Lo miró a los ojos sin mostrar ninguna expresión mientras reflexionaba en lo que iba a contestar.

-No obstante, no ocurre nada porque nos visite. Es la primera propuesta que recibo y me gustaría reconsiderarla. -Peter se encogió de hombros y Edmund miró a ambos sorprendido.

-¿La primera? Llevas más de dos años recibiendo propuestas, Susan. -Ante este comentario, la chica observó indignada a su hermano mayor.

-¿Me lo has estado ocultando? -No contestó. -¿Por qué?

-Aún eras muy joven. Yo sólo quiero proteger a mi familia.

-Peter, ya no soy una niña. -Le gritó. - Puedo cuidar de mi misma y estoy harta de que no veas lo que soy capaz de hacer. -Sintió como unas lágrimas intentaban salir, mas se contuvo y se marchó corriendo a su habitación. Edmund bajó la cabeza y también se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Peter se dejó caer en su escritorio y apretó los puños intentando evadir la rabia. Había impedido que ningún hombre se acercara a ella desde que se convirtieron en Reyes de Narnia. También pasaba lo mismo con Lucy, en cambio, las razones eran distintas. Lucy era su hermana pequeña, a la cual llevaba protegiendo desde que llegaron a Narnia. A Susan la quería para él. Su belleza aumentaba con cada año que transcurría y la amaba de una forma distinta de como lo hacía con su otra hermana. Sabía que ese sentimiento era enfermizo y que estaba mal, no obstante, contra más intentaba esconderlo más aumentaba.

Todos esperaban que se casara con alguna bella princesa de Archeland, al igual que se espera de sus hermanos, y para que así pueda nacer el futuro Rey de Narnia que le sucedería como Sumo Monarca cuando él muriese. A pesar de todo eso, su mente siempre albergaría las esperanzas de poder compartir su vida junto a Susan, pese a que sólo fueran mero sueños.

Posó un papel sobre la mesa de su escritorio y buscó una pluma. La mojó en tinta y comenzó a escribir una carta para Archeland. En realidad, Susan tenía razón. Ya no era una niña y tenía derecho a reconsiderar aquella proposición. Era egoísta por su parte tenerla aislada del mundo cuando sabía que jamás podría ser suya. Además, estaba en su derecho de ser feliz con alguien que pudiera amarla sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Dobló la carta y la selló con el emblema de Narnia en el reverso. Buscó al Señor Tumnus por todo el castillo y le explicó que debía entregar aquella carta con suma urgencia. Después de esto, se dirigió a la habitación de la Reina Susan para pedirle perdón, mas no quiso recibirle.

A los pocos días, Peter recibió la noticia de que la carta había sido enviada con sumo éxito. A su hermano Edmund le encantó la idea, por otro lado, a él le parecía horrible por mucho que intentara aparentar lo contrario. Quería contárselo personalmente a Susan, que se encontraba dando un paseo matutino por el jardín.

Su rostro alegre y lleno de luz se tornó triste y oscuro cuando lo vio llegar. Peter vio como se sentaba en un banco dándole la espalda como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que hablara con ella. Se acercó en silencio y se colocó frente a su espalda tan cerca que podía oler su embriagador aroma. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos y después, su hermano comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy me han dicho que la carta ha sido entregada al príncipe que pidió tu mano. Pronto estará en Narnia para que puedas conocerlo. -Dijo con una voz seca y sin a penas mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Muy bien, a pesar de ello, no se comenta otra cosa en el castillo. Te has molestado para nada. -En su tono de voz se reflejó un gran resentimiento. Peter lo notó y sintió como si le clavaran millones de flechas a la vez.

-En realidad, también deseaba disculparme contigo, no quiero que sigamos peleados. -La chica no se molestó en contestar. Él alzó su mano izquierda para acariciar su cabello, mas la bajó sabiendo que debía dejarla recapacitar tranquila. De repente, se levantó y lo miró a la cara.

-No, Peter, no hasta que me demuestres que de verdad confías en mí y que crees que he crecido lo suficiente como para tomar mis propias decisiones. -Salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo y él fue detrás gritando su nombre para que se detuviese.

Se apresuró a entrar en su cuarto y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Aquello hizo que toda la furia que llevaba por dentro explotase y la tomara con ella. Aporreó la puerta un par de veces consciente de que todo el que pasaba por ese pasillo se le quedaba mirando como si el Rey Peter se hubiera vuelto loco y, en cuanto se harto, irrumpió en su habitación y cerró la puerta para poder estar solos y dejarse las cosas bien claras.

La encontró leyendo sobre su cama. Las lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro y no paraba de temblar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba parado junto a su puerta, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a él sin fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. Peter odiaba verla llorar y más si era por su culpa y eso esfumó toda su rabia.

-¿No puedes entender que necesito estar sola? -Preguntó entre sollozos. Él se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

-Su, yo no quiero verte llorar así. No es que no confíe en ti o que no vea lo mucho que has crecido, es sólo que quiero protegerte. Quiero protegeros a los tres. -Posó sus manos en los hombros de su hermana, pero ella se apartó.

-Ya, Peter, aunque no vas a estar solo para nosotros siempre. Tú también te casarás y tendrás tu propia familia, entonces te preocuparás por ellos. -La abrazó pese a su insistencia por mantenerse alejado de él y la estrechó con fuerza contra él.

-_Mi verdadera familia eres tú._-Le susurró. Rompió a llorar en sus brazos y lo rodeó por la cintura como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca de su lado.

Peter sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el contactó. Sus manos acariciaban su cabello mientras posaba sus labios en su coronilla y le daba un tierno beso que parecía calmarla. Las manos de Susan se aferraban con rigidez a su espalda impidiendo que se moviera y sus lágrimas empapaban la camisa del chico, lo que a él no le importaba en absoluto. Nunca podría aspirar a ser más que un consuelo para ella.

Se calmó y se separaron con lentitud. Pese a esto, la distancia entre ellos aún era escasa y Peter la tenía cogida de la mano sin estar muy dispuesto a soltarla. Pronto se casaría con aquel príncipe y se marcharían fuera a vivir su vida juntos. Esa idea retumbaba en su corazón causándole un terrible dolor, el dolor que se siente cuando estás a punto de perder a alguien. Eso comportó el estallido del pánico en su interior. Observó sus sonrosados labios, que ahora estaban algo agrietados por todas las lágrimas que había derramado y no se lo pensó dos veces. La besó. Un beso que jamás se volvería a repetir y un beso que posiblemente haría que su hermana quisiera alejarse de él para siempre.

El cálido tacto de sus labios era la cosa más dulce que jamás había experimentado. La acercó a su cuerpo con toda la delicadeza que se merece una reina y se sorprendió cuando ella no decidió alejarse de él. Ambos disfrutaban y saboreaban aquel tierno placer como si se les fuera la vida en ello. La pasión sonrojó las mejillas de ambos y el fuego abrasivo que sentían por dentro llenó la habitación de un aire denso al tiempo que aumentaba la temperatura de los jóvenes.

Peter se separó con una amplia sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver que no era correspondida. Susan tenía la cabeza agachada y las lágrimas volvían a caerle por el rostro. Se lo levantó con su dedo índice pero la chica evitaba su mirada.

-Siento haberte ofendido con esto. Entiendo que me odies por lo que he hecho y no busco tu perdón. -Bajó su mano y dio una vuelta para dirigirse hasta la puerta. Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta, oyó algo que lo heló por completo.

-Te amo, Peter Pevensie. -No sabía como reaccionar ante aquellas palabras. Se volvió para mirarla y comprobó que había sido sincera. Se acercó a ella con la intención de saborear ese beso tan maravilloso por segunda vez, no obstante, ella se alejó. -No podemos estar juntos y lo sabes. Yo he de casarme con ese príncipe y tu deberás buscar a una princesa que te dé hijos que te sucedan en el trono. Nuestro amor está prohibido. -Acarició la mejilla de Peter con su delicada mano observando como buscaba en su interior algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Si pidiera permiso a Aslan, nosotros podríamos estar juntos.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestros hermanos? ¿Y de nuestros amigos? -Se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta mientras miraba al suelo sin mostrar expresión alguna. -Nadie lo entendería y sería muy egoísta por nuestra parte obligarlos a vivir con esto.

-Tú y yo nos amamos. -No contestó. -Susan...

-Discúlpame, Peter, necesito estar sola. -Él entendió sus palabras y volvió a ir hacia la puerta. Volteó la cabeza para contemplarla de nuevo y la descubrió con las manos en la cara conteniendo sus sollozos.

Salió de su cuarto entristecido por todo lo ocurrido. No sabía que dolía más, el haber creído que su amor no era correspondido y sentirse como un monstruo por ello o el ser correspondido y no poder estar juntos debido a que todo eso estaba prohibido.

Durante la cena, los dos estuvieron muy distantes y evadieron sus miradas. Al menos, eso era lo que Susan se dedicaba a hacer. Edmund y Lucy lo notaron y se preocuparon por ambos. No obstante, ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre el tema ya que posiblemente jamás lo entendieran. Cada día que pasaba, la relación entre los dos se hacía más distante y ya casi se veían.

Los días pasaron lentos y torturadores para Peter. Cada minuto que pasaba sin verla hacía que se consumiera por dentro y su felicidad iba desapareciendo tan rápido que ya no recordaba haber sido feliz alguna vez. Quedaba poco tiempo para que el príncipe de Archeland les hiciera una visita a los Reyes y Reinas de Narnia y ese pensamiento hacía que creciera una angustia en su interior.

Un bello día de otoño, Lucy y Susan salieron a cabalgar para aprovechar aquella brisa otoñal y hablar de sus cosas. Peter, de esa manera, les preguntaría qué tal había sido el viaje y podría estar cerca de ella otra vez. Exigió que se le avisara en cuanto llegaran al castillo y así se hizo. Se encontraban en el gran salón y cuando llegó, vio a su hermana Susan y a un joven rodeados por sus hermanos y los narnianos.

-...Así que, antes de que nos atacara ese oso salvaje por la espalda, el Príncipe James apareció y nos rescató de una muerte segura. -Explicó Susan sonriendo al apuesto príncipe que tenía a su lado.

-Por favor, llamadme James, querida Reina Susan. -Pidió mientras acariciaba su mano y los dos se sonreían abiertamente.

-Entonces, James, llámame Susan. -Los celos de Peter estallaron de forma que le cegaban el cerebro. Se acercó a ellos con muy malos modales para un rey y exigió una presentación de inmediato. -Él es el Príncipe James de Archeland. Nos salvó a Lucy y a mí. -James mostró la intención de estrecharle la mano, mas Peter se dirigió a Susan con intención de regañarla.

-¿A caso no conoces Narnia como para saber por donde tienes que ir? -Su mirada llena de rabia fue recibida por la chica de forma dolorosa y punzante.

-Nos distrajimos por un momento y perdí la orientación. Fue un error que no ha tenido consecuencias y que no volverá a sucederse. -Los dos se desafiaban con la mirada intentando herirse cada vez más, aunque lo hicieran de forma inconsciente.

-Rey Peter, no es tan grave. El Sol comenzaba a ponerse y los árboles tapaban la escasa luz que quedaba. -James intentó socorrer a Susan que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. El Sumo Monarca miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todos estaban perplejos ante su nuevo comportamiento. Hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa y subió a su habitación.

Se tumbó en su cama y despejó su mente. Posiblemente ese ataque de celos no sería el único, por otro lado, tenía que controlarlos y comportarse como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Un príncipe debía de ser valiente y bravo y a la hora de impresionar a una dama, además de impresionarla con sus encantos, tenía que caerle bien a todos sus allegados. Peter lo sabía, lo que significaba que iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo con el Príncipe James por el único hecho de que no le caía nada bien.

Dos días más tarde de la llegada del nuevo invitado, el Rey Edmund decidió llevar a cabo una cacería de los animales salvajes de Narnia para ver quien conseguía la mejor pieza. A todos les pareció una maravillosa idea y sólo faltaba una cosa, que el Sumo Monarca diera su aprobación. Al principio, de sólo pensar que tenía que pasar un día entero con ese príncipe le entraban nauseas. Luego, cuando lo reflexionó con más detenimiento, se percató de que sería una buena forma de impresionar a Susan.

Peter y su caballo se colocaron delante de todos. Iban seguidos de sus hermanos y de James y al final se encontraban algunos narnianos dispuestos a divertirse. El alba asomaba por las montañas y todo el bosque se encontraba en silencio. Llegaron hasta un claro y se escondieron tras los árboles en cuanto dejaron a sus caballos metros más atrás. La competición había comenzado.

Hacia la hora de comer, Peter iba en cabeza, no obstante, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para que todo diera un giro inesperado. Él contempló como su hermana compartía su comida con James y reían juntos. Aquello le crispaba los nervios. Se acercó a ellos de forma casual e intentó captar la atención de Susan. Ella intentaba ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mas era muy cabezota y persistente.

-James, ¿podrías disculparme? Necesito hablar con mi hermano Peter un segundo. -El chico asintió y se agachó para besar su mano. A Peter le faltó poco para abalanzarse contra él por toda aquella galantería. Los dejó solos. -Estás muy pesado estos días.

-Intento protegerte. No le conocemos de nada y ya tiene demasiadas confianzas. -Susan le miró con incredulidad y enfado.

-Ya estoy harta de esos celos tuyos. Déjame en paz a mí y a mi futuro esposo. -Su voz no sonó muy fuerte, en cambio, fue directa y no le tembló ni una vez. Peter rodeó una de sus manos con las suyas y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Podríamos intentar ser felices juntos. Seguro que en el mundo hay un sitio para nosotros. -Comprobó que nadie les prestaba atención y rozó su nariz con la punta de la suya viendo como ella cerraba los ojos al sentir su aliento tan cerca. -Nunca le querrás como a mí.

-Nadie dijo que no pudiera intentarlo. -Se apartó de él con brusquedad y se dirigió hasta donde James hablaba con sus otros dos hermanos. Peter miró la escena sin ningún agrado. No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente, no la iba a dejar ir tan pronto.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno este es el primer fic que hago sobre Peter&Susan así qe no sean malos ^^**

**Y como favor os pido una cosita: Dejen reviews (pucheros), se admiten críticas, alabanzas, consejos e insultos (pero sin pasase xD)**

**Cuidaos.**

**Bss&Bye  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tal para cual**

**Capítulo 2.**

Peter había perdido la concentración tras hablar con su hermana. En su mente revoloteaban aquellas últimas palabras que le dijo antes de marcharse. ¿De verdad tenía tantas ganas de olvidarse de él? Nada de eso tenía sentido. Ahora que eran correspondidos debían aprovechar cada minuto juntos, en vez de pelearse por llevar una vida normal.

El Príncipe James consiguió a las mejores presas y con ello la admiración de Susan. Horas antes, ese comportamiento lo hubiera puesto muy celoso, mas ahora sabía que lo hacía sólo para intentar echarlo de su corazón, porque lo amaba de verdad, igual que él a ella.

Llegaron a Cair Paravel bien entrada la noche. Todos estaban muy cansados, aunque deseosos de que llegara el día siguiente para contar el transcurso de la caza. James se despidió de Susan y Lucy con un suave beso en las manos y sus otros dos hermanos las acompañaron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. La pequeña Lucy no paraba de hablar sobre el maravilloso día que había pasado y de cuanto quería contar a sus amigos. Por otro lado, Peter y Susan no paraban de mirarse con disimulo mientras intentaban seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Peter se tumbó en su cama y se arropó con las sábanas. Necesitaba dormir y despejarse de todo, pero no podía. Se levantó y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana. Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, lo echaría gritando de allí, no obstante, no perdía nada. Tocó con suavidad y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y podía sentir su tranquila respiración mientras soñaba. Se acercó a ella con sigilo y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama para observarla dormir. Parecía un ángel.

Le acarició el pelo y le llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Ella pareció notarlo y comenzó a removerse. Se calmó por un instante y cuando él creyó que se había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormida, abrió los ojos lentamente. Al verlo allí, Susan pegó un pequeño respingo y fue a encender la vela que tenía más cerca.

-¿Peter? ¿Qué hora es? -Se sentó a su lado esperando una respuesta mientras se cubría con sus sábanas.

-Siento haberte despertado. -Dijo en un tono de voz que sólo pudieran oír ellos dos. -No podía dormir y necesitaba salir de mi cuarto.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre esto. Intenta comprenderme, yo... -Su dedo índice se posó sobre la boca de la chica, que pronto lo sustituyó por un corto y cálido beso. Cuando se separaron ella se llevó una mano a los labios y lo miró sin saber que decir.

-Puedo esperarte y lo haré. No me importa otra chica, me importas tú. -La abrazó con un ágil gesto y se tumbó en la cama. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho sintiendo como aquellos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y se convertían en su refugio.

-¿Te importaría quedarte esta noche conmigo? -A penas un hilo de voz salió de sus labios. Peter se limitó a sonreír en forma de respuesta y a acariciar su mejilla.

Susan se durmió en su pecho poco tiempo después. Él oía su respiración y saboreaba su perfume a la vez que una explosión de sensaciones despertaba en su interior. Posiblemente nunca aceptara estar con él por miedo al qué dirán y Peter jamás la presionaría o le reprocharía su decisión, aún así, los pequeños momentos que pasaba con ella, los recordaría hasta el día de su muerte.

El alba se apresuró demasiado en salir esa mañana. No querían marcharse de esa habitación tan pronto y separarse para el resto del día. Susan intentó levantar el torso, en cambio, los brazos de Peter la tenía atrapada por la cintura sin dejarla ir. Ella lo obligó a levantarse y lo dirigió hacia la puerta. Ambos se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa y Peter regresó a su cuarto y se vistió. Su hermano Edmund entró de repente y sin avisar.

-¿Dónde estabas? -Aguardó en el umbral con la mirada seria. No estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana.

-Me levanté temprano. -Mintió con una total convicción. - ¿Ha sucedido algo? -Edmund se acercó a él con una carta en las manos. Ya era la segunda ese año y la primera vez no había sido mensajero de muy buenas noticias.

-Es de Calormen. -Esta carta no dejó que Peter la leyera. Él mismo la abrió y se aclaró la voz para comenzar a leer. En ella se le declaraba la guerra a Narnia y el único modo de evitarla sería que ésta se rindiera y se sometiera a los calormenos.

Peter se apoyó en la pared mientras su hermano gritaba y maldecía a sus enemigos. Bajaron para hablar con los soldados fieles a Narnia y planear una solución diplomática ante aquel problema antes de entrar en guerra. No era la primera vez que los calormenos amenazaban con destruir Narnia y exigían su rendición, en efecto, Peter siempre había conseguido que entraran en razón sin causar ningún tipo de daño o muerte. Por otro lado, esa vez tenía un mal presentimiento, una punzada en el pecho que le decía que algo no iba bien.

Decidieron partir al alba del día siguiente. Su plan era poder hablar con el rey de Calormen y pedir disculpas por si lo hubiera ofendido en algo. Edmund no estaba de acuerdo, pues estaba hato de aquellos cambios de opinión repentinos, pero aceptó su decisión. El Príncipe James se ofreció a acompañarlos, no obstante, Peter le agradeció el gesto y le explicó que sería útil que se quedara con las Reinas Susan y Lucy por si necesitaban de su ayuda. Él aceptó y en muestra de apoyo le dijo que las tropas de Archeland estaban a su disposición. Siempre venía bien tener aliados.

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir. Todos temían que después de tantos años de paz no estuvieran preparados para el estallido de una guerra. Deberían ser rápidos, anticiparse al enemigo y jamás bajar la guardia. Peter se reunió con Edmund en los establos y equiparon a sus caballos. Luego, se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo para partir en cuanto sus soldados estuvieran listos.

Lucy, Susan y James los estaban esperando. La primera se acercó a ellos y los abrazó con fuerza. Derramó algunas lágrimas mientras les pedía que la dejaran acompañarlos. Ellos le dejaron muy claro que no podía ser, aunque no sonaron muy severos. Su otra hermana abrazó con fuerza a Edmund y besó sus mejillas susurrándole que tuviera mucho cuidado. Cuando se colocó frente a Peter no pudo evitar sollozar. Él sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos dándole un casto beso en la frente y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Se montaron en sus caballos y partieron hacia su destino rezando para que Aslan los protegiera. Contra más se acercaban a Calormen, el camino se hacía más difícil de atravesar y cada vez se encontraban con más animales salvajes. Pasaron dos semanas hasta que llegaron al desierto, el tramo más duro del viaje.

Cuando entraron en aquel país, nada parecía tal y como lo recordaban. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y apenas había nadie en las calles. Era como si la ciudad entera se hubiera quedado muerta. Hablaron con el Tisroc que les explicó que todo había sido un grave malentendido así que los narnianos volvieron a su hogar. Por una parte estaban enfadados por haber tenido que cruzar medio mundo hasta llegar allí. En cambio, por otra parte, se encontraban felices de que al final no hubiera ninguna guerra. No obstante, Peter sentía que algo no iba bien y no confiaba en que el asunto hubiese terminado ahí.

Transcurrió un mes de su partida y todos en Narnia se preguntaban qué era lo que había ocurrido. Las Reinas Lucy y Susan hacían todo lo posible por mantener la calma, aunque los nervios no dejaban que nadie se concentrarse en sus deberes.

Sólo hubo una noticia que hizo que los narnianos se declararan en fiesta y no hicieran otra cosa que celebrar. Susan y el Príncipe James se habían comprometido y pronto, Narnia y Archeland también se unirían. A pesar de que fue algo un poco repentino, a todos les parecía una gran noticia.

Pero no para todos fue felicidad y diversión. El Rey Peter, contento de seguir manteniendo la paz entre Calormen y Narnia, quedó desolado al oír aquella gran noticia y su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Aunque esperaba que algún día ocurriera, pensaba que sería dentro de mucho tiempo, incluso años. Susan no se separaba de su prometido y tampoco se atrevía a mirar a Peter a la cara. Por otro lado, sabía que lo que había hecho era lo correcto para los dos y él pronto lo entendería.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tal para cual**

**Capítulo 3.**

La boda estaba fechada para dentro de un mes. Debía de ser la boda más perfecta que se recordara durante siglos, algo tan maravilloso que quedara marcado en la historia de Narnia para siempre. Ahora mismo sólo había un problema, ¿quién iba a ser el padrino?

James había insistido en que fuera su hermano mayor, pero ¿aceptaría algo así? Claro que no. Peter haría cualquier cosa por Susan, no obstante, llevarla al altar y ver como se alejaba de su vida para siempre no estaba en sus planes.

-Peter, por favor, sería como cuando éramos niños y soñábamos con el día de nuestra boda. ¿Recuerdas? Tú me lo prometiste... y yo a ti. -Susan intentaba que su hermano le hiciera pasar ese mal trago de la forma menos dolorosa posible. Si él no accedía, tendría que pedírselo a su hermano Edmund y dar algunas explicaciones. Era demasiado complicado mantener las apariencias.

-¿No lo entiendes? No puedo llevarte al altar y ver como te casas con el Príncipe James. Y no es sólo eso, no quiero que te cases con él, Susan. Te amo. -Se acercó a ella con la intención de acariciar sus manos, de volver a sentir el tacto de su piel, en cambio, ella se alejó.

-Tranquilo, hablaré con Edmund. No creo que se queje por hacerme este favor. -Se marchó de la habitación y él salió tras ella con el propósito de seguirla hasta que un águila se interpuso en su camino.

Resulta que estaban asesinando unicornios en el bosque narniano. Nadie se explicaba quién podría ser tan cruel como para hacer aquella atrocidad, no obstante, tenían que encontrar al culpable. Peter reunió lo más pronto posible a un grupo de narnianos que los acompañaran, a él y a su hermano, a descubrir qué era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Marcharon de inmediato sin apenas decir nada a nadie y se adentraron en el bosque. Contra más espesos eran los árboles, menos luz penetraba por éstos y el camino se hacía cada vez más peligroso.

Hubo un momento en el que camino se volvió tan oscuro que no podían ver nada. Siguieron cabalgando por si tenían suerte y encontraban algún claro en el que pudieran orientarse de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, un líquido luminoso se cruzó en su camino. Peter y Edmund se bajaron de sus caballos y se acercaron. El Sumo Monarca se agachó y comprobó qué era. Sangre de unicornio. Siguieron el rastro de sangre hasta que desapareció, como si se hubiera evaporado. No perdieron más tiempo y volvieron a Narnia.

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando regresaron. Convocaron una reunión con todos los sabios de Narnia con la intención de discutir el asunto. Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, debían de hacerle saber a Aslan lo que estaba pasando, aún así, nadie quiso interrumpir el compromiso, por lo que todo se haría en secreto.

La cuenta atrás había comenzado. A penas dos semanas y media y se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio entre la reina de Narnia y el príncipe de Archeland. Para que Susan se pudiera arreglar con total tranquilidad y se alejara del caos que reinaba en esos momentos en Cair Paravel, pensaron que lo mejor sería que se fuera con sus hermanos a una parte alejada y tranquila de Narnia. Sólo pudieron ir con ella Edmund y Lucy, ya que Peter tenía que atender graves asuntos, por otro lado, no sospechaba nada y eso era lo importante.

Desde aquel lugar podían dar paseos por el campo, practicar tiro con arco, jugar en la playa, llevar tranquilas partidas de ajedrez, etc. Era un paraíso hecho realidad. La pena es que Susan no compartía ese momento con todos sus seres queridos.

Esa mañana habían decidido dar un paseo por la playa. Edmund y Lucy se lo estaban pasando muy bien correteando por la arena y jugando. Ellos siempre habían estado muy unidos, al igual que ella y Peter, en cambio, nunca habían llegado tan lejos como lo habían hecho sus otros dos hermanos. Susan los observaba desde el otro lado de la playa. Había seguido andando mientras ellos se paraban por cualquier cosa y ahora volvía hasta donde se hallaban.

Unos metros antes de reunirse con sus hermanos, se percató de que algo brillaba bajo la arena. Se acercó cuidadosamente por si resultaba ser algún animal extrañó y se arrodilló para verlo mejor. Era una especie de perla marina de color esmeralda atada a un fino cordón de oro. Susan miró a su alrededor por si encontraba a alguien a quien pudiera pertenecer esa pieza, mas parecía haber pasado bastante tiempo en ese lugar.

-¿Qué es eso, Su? -Su hermana Lucy se acercaba a ella bastante curiosa mientras Edmund corría hacia ellas.

-Un colgante. -Se lo mostró y ambas admiraron lo mucho que brillaba bajo la luz del sol. -Lo deben de haber dejado olvidado. Es hermoso, ¿no crees? -Lucy asintió sin poder apartar la vista del collar.

-¡Vaya, Susan! Es una perla preciosa. -Exclamó su hermano muy asombrado. -Le sentaría fantástica a tu vestido de novia.

-¿Verdad que sí? -Se lo puso en su cuello y siguió contemplándolo. Lo cierto es que era un complemento bastante hermoso.

Los días siguiente, Susan se sintió realmente optimista. Era como si aquel collar le hubiera dado una vida nueva llena de felicidad. Hasta sus hermanos se asombraban de el repentino cambio. No obstante, las noches no eran tan buenas. Soñaba con un pequeña fuente llena de agua cristalina que fluía y fluía sin parar. Todo era hermoso y las flores cantaban a su alrededor. Se acercaba lentamente a la fuente y miraba su reflejo. Al principio era ella, joven y hermosa. De repente, el agua la salpicaba y su reflejo se transformaba en una vieja arrugada. Siempre se repetía y todas las mañanas tenía la sensación de haber soñado con algo hermoso.

Volvieron a Cair Paravel justo el día de la boda. Se celebraría en los jardines, por lo que estaban llenos de adornos, luces y mucha alegría. El Príncipe James se encontraba parado en el altar esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia. Al mismo tiempo, Lucy y Edmund recorrían a toda prisa el castillo para llegar a la habitación de Peter. Se habían enterado de que no asistía a la boda y no podían dejar que eso ocurriera.

-Peter, nos tienes que hacer caso. Este capricho le dolerá mucho a Susan. -Lucy lo regañaba en un tono bastante severo. No sabía cuales eran las razones que tenía su hermano para hacer eso, no obstante, no le dejarían allí de ninguna de las maneras.

-Lu, estoy cansado. Creo que he enfermado y sería mejor que guardara reposo. -Pese a que era una mentira, en su cara se veían ojeras por el trabajo ya que habían seguido matando unicornios y también se notaba una gran amargura en su rostro.

-Hermano, hoy es un día muy especial para todos. No podrías hacer un esfuerzo y complacernos, sobre todo a ella. -Edmund se sentó a su lado y parecía suplicarle. Aún así, Peter no parecía ceder.

-Lo siento, necesito acostarme un rato. -Los dos se marcharon sin ningún triunfo entre las manos. Sólo quedaba esperar que cambiara de opinión.

Susan se daba los últimos retoques en su habitación. Estaba esperando a que Edmund llegara para que ambos salieran y pudiera terminar ya con esa ceremonia. Se encontraba frente al espejo, admirando su precioso vestido blanco y aquella perla que colgaba de su cuello desde que la encontró.

-_Ven... ven a mí, Susan. -_Una voz susurraba en su cabeza y la invitaba a algún lugar que ella tenía la sensación de conocer muy bien.

Seguía mirándose en el espejo cuando cambió y dejó de ver la imagen de su rostro. En su lugar, un hermoso camino que llegaba hasta una fuente, la de su sueño. La chica alargó su mano para tocar el espejo, no obstante, volvió a la normalidad. De pronto, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Edmund? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Se acercó a la puerta y se asomó al pasillo. Estaba vacío.

-_Ven... ven a mí, Susan._ -Esta vez la oyó más fuerte. Sintió como perdía su voluntad y se dirigía hacia el sonido de la voz. Parecía estar hechizada.

Llegó al establo sin que nadie la viera y se montó en su caballo. Siguió cabalgando todo recto hasta los jardines sin tener consciencia de hacia donde iba realmente. Todo el mundo se quedó muy asombrado al verla pasar a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque y por un instante no supieron cómo actuar ante esta situación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tal para cual**

**Capítulo 4.**

Peter se sentó sobre su cama y se frotó los ojos. Se había quedado dormido por unas horas, así que a lo mejor ya habrían acabado con la ceremonia. Fue hacia su ventana e intentó captar algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su hermano Edmund daba órdenes a los narnianos con una gran frustración en el rostro mientras todos iban de un lado para otro. Y por ahora, no había visto a los recién casados.

Se dirigió con curiosidad hacia donde se encontraban, puesto que presentía que algo no iba bien. Estaban retirando las sillas y recogiendo algunos platos de comida que habían sido esparcidos por el césped. Peter buscó a su hermano, el cual se hallaba sentado en un rincón junto a Lucy claramente muy preocupado.

-¿Ha pasado un tornado mientras estaba en mi dormitorio? -Les preguntó colocándose frente a ellos. Lucy alzó la cabeza para mirarle y éste se fijó en que por su rostro corrían algunas finas lágrimas.

-¡Oh, Peter! Es peor que eso. -El chico, asustado por lo que pudiera haber ocurrido, hundió sus rodillas en la tierra para ponerse a la altura de sus hermanos esperando con ansias que le dieran una explicación.

-Antes de la ceremonia, Susan salió a caballo en dirección al bosque. -Dijo Edmund. -Lo que más me preocupa es que ella no es de las personas que huyen ante cualquier tipo de presión. No es normal. -Peter se levantó de golpe y echó un paso atrás. Claro que Susan no era de ese tipo de personas, además, había sido su decisión y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas. -El príncipe James salió a buscarla con algunos narnianos, no obstante, el bosque es enorme. No la encontraran a no ser que ella lo quiera.

-¿Por dónde fue? -Su hermana menor le señaló el lugar con uno de sus delicados dedos. -Iré por ella.

-Es una locura, Pete. -Le gritaron sus hermanos mientras se alejaba.

-No dejaré que le pase nada malo. -Montó en su caballo y se adentró en el bosque.

Susan bajó de su caballo y observó el camino que había ante sus ojos. La voz seguía resonando en su cabeza y ella avanzaba hacia ella. Todo aquello le resultaba tan familiar. Siguió caminando hasta que ese camino se abrió y en el centro se encontraba una hermosa fuente. De pronto, la voz dejó de susurrarle y todo quedó en absoluto silencio.

La perla de color esmeralda que reposaba sobre su pecho explotó de repente y cientos de trocitos de cristal cayeron al suelo. Sintió como si despertara de un profundo sueño y comprendió qué había hecho y que tenía que salir de allí antes de que la encontrara la persona que la había hechizado. Se volvió a dirigir hacia el lugar por donde había entrado, no obstante, los árboles le cerraron el paso dejándola encerrada. Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y una voz aguda comenzó a reír, aunque esta vez no era dentro de su cabeza.

Una mujer mayor, con el pelo canoso y ropas bastante raras apareció de entre las hojas con una gran sonrisa. Susan se asustó e intentó buscar algún hueco para escaparse, mas aquella mujer movió su mano y las ramas de los árboles la sujetaron por los pies y los brazos impidiendo que se moviera.

-¡Qué grata sorpresa! Te llevaba esperando mucho tiempo. -Dijo la mujer sentándose en la fuente de forma que quedaba justo frente a Susan.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?

-¡Oh! ¡Qué maleducada soy, su majestad! Me llamo Iris, soy la hija de un humilde soldado de Calormen. Él murió hace algunos años en una horrible batalla contra Narnia y desde entonces me dediqué a estudiar magia para poder encontrar la forma de vengarme. ¿No es tierno?

-¿Vengarte? -En su rostro se mostró un profundo miedo. -¿Vas a matarme?

-¿Matarte? ¡Oh, no! Tú sólo eres el cebo. El único que me interesa es el Sumo Monarca de Narnia. -La respiración de la chica se cortó de repente. Aquello era mil veces peor .

Peter cabalgó a toda velocidad adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque. Su cerebro estaba cegado por la preocupación y el pánico que le producía el pensar que la persona que más amaba en el mundo podría estar en peligro. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba ayudando mucho en ese momento. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, necesitaba un milagro.

En ese mismo instante, los arbustos comenzaron a temblar dando paso a una enorme sombra que caminaba hacia él. Se bajó de su caballo y sujetó con fuerza su espada listo para atacar en el caso de que se avecinara algún peligro. La figura paró a escasos metros de Peter y le habló:

-No desenvaines tu espada aún, querido muchacho, debes guardarla para lo que está a punto de llegar. -Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, Aslan apareció con una cálida sonrisa y con un tono de voz tan amable que consiguió calmar su desesperación.

-Aslan, necesito tu ayuda. Dime, ¿dónde está Susan?

-No te alarmes. -El gran león levantó su pata derecha y Peter se agachó para que pudiera posarla en su hombro. -Ella está bien, por ahora. Sin embargo, me temo que debemos ayudar a nuestros otros amigos ya que han caído en una de las trampas de la vieja Iris.

-¿La vieja Iris? -Repitió sin comprender.

-Ten paciencia. Te lo explicaré todo por el camino. -Aslan comenzó a caminar y Peter le siguió sin decir una palabra más.

El león le explicó que esa bruja quería distraer a los narnianos para que así los calormenos pudieran entrar en Narnia y quedara bajo su total poder. Por eso había hechizado a Susan y le había tendido una trampa al Príncipe de Archeland, de esa forma mantendría ocupado al Rey Peter y Cair Paravel a penas tendría ninguna defensa.

La ira le recorrió el cuerpo. Que utilizaran a su hermana con el único propósito de destruir Narnia hacía que se enfureciese. No obstante, Aslan le volvió a calmar puesto que, para efectuar un buen rescate y después, un buen ataque, era necesario pensar con la cabeza fría.

El Príncipe James y los soldados narnianos habían quedado atrapados en unas arenas movedizas. No podían moverse y se iban hundiendo con lentitud. Cuando Peter y Aslan llegaron hasta ellos, estaban cubiertos hasta los hombros.

El Sumo Monarca fue a buscar alguna rama que resistiera el peso de aquellos hombres para poder sacarlos uno a uno, pero antes de que hiciera nada, Aslan rompió el hechizo y aparecieron en pie como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. El león los guiaba a toda prisa en dirección contraria hacia donde habían estado yendo ellos. Se hallaban en una parte del bosque muy cerca del castillo. Dejaron a todos los caballos atados a los árboles y anduvieron con sigilo por un camino que quedaba cortado por una fila de árboles.

-Es imposible pasar por aquí. -Se quejó el Príncipe James. -Aslan, ¿estás seguro de que Susan está tras este lugar?

-Sí. -Se colocó delate de todos y miró aquellos troncos fijamente. De pronto, se hicieron cada vez más transparentes hasta que lograron verlo todo con claridad. Susan estaba atada, pálida y sollozando, mientras que aquella mujer reía y miraba en su fuente.

-¡Susan! -Gritó Peter en cuanto la vio.

-No puede oírte. -Contestó el gran león con total serenidad. -Nosotros las vemos, en cambio, ellas no pueden vernos a nosotros. He hecho que puedas traspasar esta barrera y así la salves. Entre tanto, el príncipe y yo iremos a avisar al Rey Edmund de lo que está ocurriendo al mismo tiempo que estos fieles soldados ayudan a que los calormenos no traspasen las fronteras de Archeland.

Peter se limitó a asentir y avanzó. Cuando estuvo allí, se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las dos había notado su presencia, así que fue a esconderse lo más rápido que pudo. Intentó captar la atención de su hermana, aún así, sus intentos fueron nulos. La chica no levantaba la cabeza del suelo y él ni siquiera sabía si aún estaba consciente. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era pensar en la forma de derrotar a aquella bruja para poder sacar a Susan de ese lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tal para cual**

**Capítulo 5.**

-¿Dónde crees que estará él ahora?

-¿Perdón? -Susan levantó la cabeza con mucha curiosidad. Tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado y los músculos algo entumecidos.

-El Rey Peter, tu amado hermano. Seguro que ya habrá caído en alguna de mis trampas. -Su rostro se descompuso. A él no le podía ocurrir nada malo, no a él. -Si eso es así, Narnia está perdida.

-Aslan nunca dejará que eso ocurra. -Iris rió ante aquel comentario. -¿Por qué me secuestraste a mí?

-Eres la persona más importante en su vida. Esta fuente me lo reveló. Vuestra relación nunca ha sido de unos simples hermanos, ya que él siempre ha sentido un cariño especial hacia ti... y tú hacia él. -Susan volvió a bajar su cabeza y lloró de nuevo. Aquello era cierto y nada más importaba, no obstante, le dolía haberse dado cuenta de esa forma, sin saber qué será de ella en un futuro cercano.

La mujer se acercó a ella y acarició su liso cabello. La desató con cuidado para no dañarla más de lo que ya estaba y la sentó junto a ella en el borde de aquella fuente. Sucedía igual que en su sueño. Miró hacia aquel agua cristalina y observó su reflejo. Después, Iris tocó el agua y aquel reflejo se transformó en ella de vieja. Toda su juventud y su belleza se había esfumado.

-Pero sobre todo... -Empezó a decir mientras sacaba una pequeña concha de la tela de su vestido y la llenaba de agua. -Una reina no puede serlo si está en sus últimos días y tú, querida Susan, estás en la flor de la vida.

Acercó la concha hacia sus labios y ella giró su cabeza en otra dirección. Iris sujetó su mentón e hizo que la mirara y entonces, Susan apretó los labios. Peter no iba a permitir que esa malvada bruja le hiciera eso. La salvaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, sólo para asegurarse de que fuera feliz.

Desenvainó su espada y se acercó hacia ellas en silencio por la espalda de Iris. Susan le vio y no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver que no le había sucedido nada. No obstante, su repentina alegría alertó a su captora y paralizó al muchacho. Se quedó quieto a escasos metros de ellas con la espada en alto y con una pose de ataque. Ella se giró y se colocó frente a él sonriendo ampliamente.

-Te he subestimado, Rey Peter. No pensé que fueras a llegar hasta aquí.

-Déjanos ir y podrás volver a tu hogar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. -Contestó el Sumo Monarca. Ella rió y miró la concha que tenía en sus manos.

-Me parece que no puede ser. Ahora que estás aquí, he tenido una gran idea. -Susan tenía que hacer algo antes de que le diera a beber de aquella agua maldita. Buscó a su alrededor algo con lo que defenderse, no obstante, era un suelo llano sin ningún tipo de rocas o piedras.

Siguió pensando en algo y se fijó en los árboles. A lo mejor no había hechizado a todos y aún quedaba alguno dispuesto a defender a la Reina de Narnia. Se acercó con sigilo a ellos mientras aquella mujer hablaba con esa voz tan aguda que tenía y comenzó a preguntarles si le harían el favor de ayudarla. Ninguno le dio una respuesta.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo pensando en que ese sería el fin de ambos y, de repente, un árbol robusto se acercó a ella y le dijo que la ayudaría. Sus raíces se desplazaron hasta Iris la cual se giró con violencia y se asustó al verlo allí. Él la colgó de sus ramas y se adentró en el bosque. Segundos más tarde, su voz se dejó de oír y los árboles que los rodeaban impidiendo que se marcharan se dispersaron.

-¡Oh, Peter! -El muchacho había caído de rodillas. Susan fue a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. -He pasado tanto miedo.

-Tranquila. -Susurró acariciándole el cabello. Ella se apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que quería estar con él sin importar nadie más. Y eso es lo que hubiera hecho si Peter no se hubiera desmayado en ese momento.

La chica lo miró horrorizada y descubrió la concha vacía a su lado. La había bebido, todo había sido en vano. Gritó su nombre y lo zarandeó intentando que se despertara, aunque todo fue nulo. Lo agarró de la mano y comenzó a sollozar. Su aspecto comenzó a cambiar lentamente y ella no sabía qué hacer por él.

-¡Susan! -Gritó Edmund. El Príncipe James, Aslan, su hermana Lucy y él aparecieron y se colocaron a su lado. -¿Quién es? ¿Y Peter? -Una mirada suya bastó para contestar a esa pregunta. Se abrazó a su cuerpo e intentó hablar mientras lloraba.

-Por favor... Aslan... Tienes que salvarlo. -El gran león se dirigió a la fuente y dijo que llevaran allí a Peter. -¡No! Es por eso que él está así.

-Confía en él, Susan. -Dijo Lucy cogiéndola de la mano y apartándola de aquel viejo cuerpo para que James y Edmund lo pudieran llevar hasta Aslan.

Le dieron de beber de aquella fuente de nuevo y esperaron. Al principio no ocurrió nada. Parecía no respirar y no se movía. Luego, uno de sus dedos se dobló haciendo que todos reaccionaran ante aquella sorpresa. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, convirtiéndose en el Peter que todos conocían. Susan dejó de llorar y corrió a abrazarle llena de alegría. Él la miró sorprendido, pero la correspondió con gusto.

-No sabes cuanto miedo he pasado. Creí que te morías. -Dijo ella acurrucada en su pecho. Él agarró su mentón con su mano derecha he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Todo ha terminado, Su. Ahora ya podemos seguir con nuestra vida. -Esas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono amargo y ella sabía a lo que se refería. Lo besó en un impulso sin importar quién había a su alrededor, sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello le podría traer después. Lo único que quería demostrarle es que ella lo amaba y no quería terminar su vida con otra persona que no fuera él.

Ambos se separaron y miraron a los que estaban junto a ellos. Aslan los observaba con una pose amable, sus hermanos estaban algo confusos y el Príncipe no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción. Era hora de explicarlo todo y de hacer todo lo posible por defender su amor.

-Aslan, pese a todo lo que nos separa y nos une, nosotros nos amamos de verdad y no como hermanos. Queremos estar juntos y no me gustaría herir a James casándome con él cuando no puedo sentir más que una amistad hacia su persona. -El león les sonrió cálidamente.

-Ya lo sabía y fue por eso que le dije a Peter que te salvara él solo. Necesitabais daros cuenta de vuestros sentimientos, tú más que él. -Los dos chicos le sonrieron agradecidamente y se giraron hacia su hermanos.

-Edmund, Lucy... -Comenzó a decir Peter.

-Si vosotros soy felices, nosotros también, ¿verdad, Ed? -Su hermano sonrió y asintió. Luego, Susan se acercó hacia James y le cogió de las manos.

-Siento que todo esto haya podido herir tus sentimientos. No me gustaría que cambiara lo bien que nos llevábamos entre nosotros.

-Lo comprendo. No puedo hacer que te enamores de mí. Si tú quieres estar con él, yo aceptaré esa decisión. -Susan le abrazó y volvió junto a Peter.

Regresaron a Narnia y las buenas noticias no parecían terminar. Consiguieron detener a los calormenos por lo que fueron derrotados y la paz que había entre esos dos países se terminó para siempre. El Sumo Monarca y la Reina Susan les dieron la nueva noticia a los narnianos que se alegraron de que por fin hubieran encontrado su amor verdadero y no pararon de festejar.

Para no desaprovechar la boda que ya habían montado, Peter decidió casarse con Susan allí mismo, ya que no deseaba pasar ni un segundo más separado de ella. Fue una boda enorme en la que se reunieron todos los habitantes de Archeland y Narnia y celebraron durante más de una semana. Aquel momento tan maravilloso, así como el reinado que tuvieron después junto con sus otros dos hermanos, quedó marcado en los libros y todos coincidían en una cosa: "ellos eran tal para cual".

**FIN**


End file.
